


Unspoken

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like one of those nightmares that no matter how much you try to run away from it, your worst fears become true, only it was worse, because in dreams you know it's not real. This was reality. My sister was really going to be executed. Byakuya's POV in the SS Arc, after the news of Rukia's execution was delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Story:** _**Unspoken** _  
**Summary:** _**I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like one of those nightmares that no matter how much you try to run away from it, your worst fears become true, only it was worse, because in dreams you know it's not real. This was reality. My sister was really going to be executed.** _  
**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Bleach.** _

* * *

"Rukia is to be executed twenty five days from now. This is the final decision of the Soul Society."

I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like one of those nightmares that no matter how much you try to run away from it, your worst fears become true, only it was worse, because in dreams you know it's not real. This was reality. My sister was going to be executed.

I know it appeared like I didn't care on the outside, but on the inside, I felt so empty and helpless. I didn't what to do. I was stuck between two promises I'd made. I now had to choose to uphold my pride and fight on the side of the law, or to protect life, and fight to save my little sister, whom I'd sworn to protect, from execution. What was I suppose to choose. My mother and father meant everything to me, but so did Hisana.

It was not only the _promise_ to protect her that burdened me. Something, somewhere made me _want_ to save her. It was a feeling of affection I couldn't explain, but the law takes priority over one's personal desires, and Rukia had opposed that law, so she was nothing but a criminal, right...?

Even so, I still wanted to save her. I asked myself again. What was I suppose to do? What _could_ I do...?

* * *

**A/N:** _**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.** _


End file.
